


Filling In Gaps

by Bam4Me



Series: Reincarnate [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All chapters are a dif time and place each a story of their own, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crannogmen Culture will be explained here, Gen, Howland is Jon's Godfather, One Shots for Reincarnate Series, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, this is a skippable fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: One-Shots for the Reincarnate Series where I fill in time with short fics about Jon and Dany's childhoods in an AU Where Jon and Dany are soulmates who share dreams together since birth.





	Filling In Gaps

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I will admit, in a later part of this series which I will be fixing later, I mentioned Howland Reed living/being in a castle, thing is, he DOESN'T live in a castle, and I didn't realize this till now because I never actually took the time to read up on his wikia, dumb me, I'm sorry my bad. ANYWAYS, Crannogmen (the people who live in the swamps of the Neck) all live on floating houses made of reeds and logs, aka; primitive house boats, and so I shall go change that. ANYWAYS, Howland is Jon's godfather here for two reasons: 1. Cause he was there at Jon's birth and Ned never would have been able to bring Jon home if it weren't for him. 2. He is VERY protective over Jon after Lyanna defended his honor as the Knight of the Laughing Tree at the tourney of Harrenhal, and only wants to see Jon happy and healthy. It's not that he doesn't care about Ned's other kids, but this one is important to him. He's a good godfather.
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

Hiding who Jon really was, was harder than Ned had ever thought it would be. To be honest, it was hard enough lying to Catelyn as time went on, but Ned couldn’t bring himself to utter the truth and risk losing the last thing his sister ever asked of him. Jon. Not just his nephew at this point, he would fight anyone who said Jon wasn’t his son. The first son he ever held, the second one born.

 

Though, it was also hard to be father, mother, and ruling lord, to him, all at once. He needed to be the Lord of Winterfell to Lyanna’s only child, as much as he was Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North to all his children, in the hopes that they would take over one day and rule the North in his stead. It was only right that Jon learned to be a ruling lord like the rest of his siblings. He had that birth right as well.

 

But still, he found it challenging to act as both parents, in the way that Catelyn refused to parent him.

 

Others accused Ned of spoiling the boy, as if he was a coddling mother. It was -sadly, in a way that hurt Ned’s heart more than anything- easier when they thought Jon wasn’t able to take care of himself. He was seen less as a coddling woman and more of a loving lord when he kept his child close out of worry for him, more than to keep him close.

 

Ned has never been more sure that gender as a whole, was a stupid idea, than now. If Lyanna could hear the way the lords of the North talked about her only son, she would have wiped the floor with all of them, and she would have looked both elegant and terrifying while doing it.

 

Though, Ned did worry about Jon. Sometimes it was like his mind left his body, and sometimes he couldn’t bring himself back. Sometimes Ned worried about if he even  _ would _ come back to them. He tried to keep Jon close in case something ever happened, if only because he was the only one who knew the truth.

 

His ‘imaginary friend’ wasn’t imaginary, and Jon deserved much more than to be shoved into a corner and told to keep quiet.

 

Ned was in his office with Jon today. Jon was eight years old, as of last week, though he was no less quiet and well kept as usual. Jon hadn’t had the same big feast that Robb had gotten on his own name day just a month before, though he hadn’t seemed upset, preferring the smaller feast without any big ceremony, and the gifts he’d gotten from those who were fond of him.

 

His favorite so far, was beautifully carved set of animals that had come from Howland Reed, one of them a painted green dragon. Howland always sent a gift on Jon’s name day. Ned’s pretty sure Jon doesn’t actually remember Howland, since the last time they’d met had been the year of his daughter’s birth, but he always kept his gifts close and said that his favorite Lord Reed had made for him.

 

It was one of the few things that Jon was gifted, that his siblings were not, and for all that Ned wanted fairness for all his children, he couldn’t help but hold a gentle smile at the reminder that Howland always remembered Jon’s birth, and prized the child’s existence above many others. It was a small joy, but a joy none the less.

 

Jon was quietly inspecting a stained green frog with spots of colour while he sat on the floor to one side of Ned’s desk. He was old enough to train with a sword now, and he was exhausted from his earlier training session with the Greyjoy boy and Robb earlier that day, choosing the recluse of quiet in his father’s study to spend the rest of the afternoon in since he wasn’t expected for his studies today.

 

Jon stood up with the frog in his hand, and reached over to gently tug his father’s shirt sleeves. “Dad?”

 

Ned sat back and let the young boy come to stand at his side with the frog held out. “Yes, sweet boy?”

 

Jon frowned at the frog. “I’ve never seen one that looks like this. Is this what they look like in the Neck?”

 

Ned picked up the frog so he could look at it closer, and he found himself with a vague memory of Howland once keeping him from touching a frog that looked just like this, down in the swamps of the Neck. “Some of them, yes. Your godfather once kept me from touching one that looked like this. He said they’re highly poisonous and just touching one will paralyze you.”

 

Jon’s eyes were rounded, big as he looked up at Ned. “Paralyze? That’s terrible.”

 

Ned nodded, gently handing the frog back to Jon. “Yes. Remember what that looks like, and if you ever see anything like it, don’t touch it.”

 

He looked over the rest of the carved animals -and he recognized the work of them from Howland’s own hand, it had probably taken the Lord weeks just to get them all right, all for Jon- and couldn’t help but shake his head with a snort as he realized that every one of them was a deadly predator. He expected nothing less from Howland.

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
